Story Parts
The Blackout story will have 25 Parts to it. Part 1 This story reveals what happened too the main characters when they wake up from the blackout. Mark is trapped under a burning car, Sarah is on the floor in her house, Richard is in a bus under the river and we also see that Daniel and Wendy are in a burning house. This story kicks it all off! Part 2 The story continues! Mark wakes up from the 'bomb' in a forest... the same forest as Richard and Kelly! As the three journey, they meet a man with no memory! Meanwhile Jack has saved Wendy and Daniel from the fire and Kate, Sarah's daughter, wakes up with no idea were she is. What is going on? Part 3 As Mark, Kelly, Richard and the strange man walk through the forest, they meet a camp of people with no memory, but it comes under attack. Kelly meets he person who shot the camp, and she is working with him! Richard gets shot, and Wendy and Daniel wonder what is going on. Part 4 Mark is shocked when Kelly saves Richard from the bullet, and is acting strange. Meanwhile Kate meets a evil man, Sarah awakes in a dark room and Daniel remembers a murderer is on the loose. But he is too late, as he has already got Wendy! Part 5 Daniel rushes to save Wendy from the murderer, and saves her. With a little help from Dunno! They decide to go to England to find help. Meanwhile Mark and Richard discuss the Blackout and Kate meets Susan. But Kate doesn't know who she is! Part 6 A strange old man walks through the forest, and he must speak to Mark and Richard. Daniel, Wendy and Dunno fly to England and meet Richard, Mark and Philip, although Richard is a bit worried about them. And Kate is in a child cell, with the bad men, when she suddenly remembers... Part 7 Many things happen in this part. David is flying in a helicopter, kills some people with memory, and goes back to base, and he gives a woman there a stone with a Z on it. Meanwhile, Richard chooses to leave the group in order to help people with memory, the rest leave to live in the countryside and the old man starts giving some answers. Part 8 Kelly and her Dad search for the special stone, but will her past stop her, and wy is her Dad here? Meanwhile David and another woman, April, decide to save Susan, believing there job is not right. But David tricks her into telling him the jail code, and she is taken away. But who is David really working for? Part 9 story part not out yet Part 10 story part not out yet Part 11 story part not out yet Part 12 story part not out yet Part 13 story part not out yet Part 14 story part not out yet Part 15 story part not out yet Part 16 story part not out yet Part 17 story part not out yet Part 18 story part not out yet Part 19 story part not out yet Part 20 story part not out yet Part 21 story part not out yet Part 22 story part not out yet Part 23 story part not out yet Part 24 story part not out yet Part 25 story part not out yet